Star Wars at Hogwarts
by Hola
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore decides to have a Star Wars inspired year?


This is just a silly little story me and my friend wrote, we are just 14 years old and english is our second language, so there might be some grammar faults and I'm not sure about the spelling either.  
Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars or Harry Potter.  
Well enjoy the story!  
  
The Star Wars Hogwarts! This is a story about Hogwarts á la Star Wars. When Harry started his fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore anounced that this year they would have a Star Wars theme. The new uniforms would be Darth Wader masks and cloaks and the wands would be changed to laser swords. The new subjects would be "Breathing like Darth Vader", held by Professor Snape, duel with laser swords, held by Professor McGonagall, and the "Use the force Luke" class would be held by Professor Lupin. Many of the students looked at each other with disbelief and Hermione said -'That explains all the odd things at the supplies list!' 'What´s Star Wars?'- Ron asked. -'It's a long story…' Harry answered. Dean Thomas yelled- 'COOL!!! I love Star Wars, Harry, maybe you are the new Luke Skywalker!' Harry rolled his eyes and said -'Erm, I don't think so, this whole Volde- oops I mean You-know-who thing is enough for me!' Next morning: Harry woke up the next morning and remembered what had happened the evening before. He groaned and started to get dressed. When he and Ron came out of the dormitory, they started to laugh, all the boys was wearing Darth Wader outfits and the girls had Princess Leia hair. Hermione walked up to them and looked extremly angry and said -'I didn't now we were supposed to have this hairstyle, I didn't practise the "fix your hair spell"…I hope the teachers don't take points off for your hair' Ron and Harry just looked at each other and groaned. -'You never change, do you?' Ron asked Hermione. She didn't bother to answer. The first class was "Breathing like Darth Vader". -'Oh, great' Harry said 'Now we have even more lessons with Snape, I don't know if I'm going to survive this year' -'Oh come on Harry, it can't be that bad' Hermione said in a cheery voice 'If it gets real bad, just think about that song "Survivor"' and then she started to sing in a rather bad voice. -'Will you please shut up? And could someone please explain what this "War Star" is???' Ron said and he looked very annoyed. Dean Thomas answered him -'It's Star Wars Ron! Haven't you heard about it?' And then he started to explain all about it. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. This was going to be a long day. When they entered the classroom they saw Snape and he didn't look to happy about the new subject. The lesson it self was a big joke. They were just sitting in the classroom and tried to breathe like Darth Vader. It was hard because Snape complained about almost everyone's breathing. Except Draco Malfoy of course (-' Great breathing Malfoy...') The one he picked at most, was of course Neville. Neville was near tears and his breathing sounded very strange, like he was having an astma attack. At the end of the lesson Snape said -'The homework for this week is to breathe heavy as much as you can, when you see me you better start to breathe heavy immediately or otherwise I will take points of your house and you're going to get detention for a week. Personally, I think this is a really bad idea and I would be glad to kill the guy who came up with this, and I don't care, even if it's Dumbledore. Class dismissed!' When they walked out of the classroom Ron whispered to Harry- 'I knew he was evil, and now he's after Dumbledore! We have to do something!' -'Well, I'm not going to fight any more giant snakes or try to get past silly obstacles to reach stupid chambers, and if Ginny finds another weird diary I'm going to kill myself or run away!' Harry said with a painful look on his face. -'I agree with Harry' Hermione said 'Honestly, Dumbledore is really old, he have to die someday!' -'What? Are you mad? It almost sounds like you want him to die!' Ron screamed. -'Of course I don't want him to die, but he is really old, you have to agree with that!' -'We better get moving, or else we're going to be late for the next class.' Harry said and they headed for the "Use the force Luke" lesson. Even if they were happy that Lupin was back, they still didn't enjoy the lesson. But at least they didn't have to breathe like Darth Vader. Professor Lupin looked tired and just like Snape, he didn't seem to like the whole Star Wars thing. He just sighed and conjured a VCR and let them watch the Star Wars movies. The only one who really enjoyed the classes was Dean Thomas. When they ate lunch Hermione studied their new timetables -'Our next class is duel with laser swords, it doesn't sound that bad…' -'Is that a class with McGonagall?' Ron asked. -'Yes, why do you ask?' -'Well, we all know that Professor McGonagall adores Dumbledore and she always do the things he tells her, maybe she thinks this is a good idea or something...' Ron said with a sigh. And he was right. Professor McGonagall looked really enthusiastic when she handed out the laser swords to the class and said -'Good afternoon class. Today I'm going to teach you how to duel with laser swords!' (-'Alright!' said Dean Thomas) It's our lovely headmaster Professor Dumbledore who has come up with this idea, but first we're going to have some theori!' (-'Oh no' Said Dean Thomas) But Hermione looked happy for the first time this day. The rest of the lesson became rather boring and Harry and Ron fell asleep several times. The day continued in a very weird way and Harry was relieved when it was time to go to bed, he had gotten a terrible headache because everybody were breathing heavily in the common room. And that sound really bothered him. One thought went through Harry's mind before he fell asleep, and it was -'Please, kill me now!'   
  
  
  



End file.
